nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Guard (Jinavia)
250px|thumb|right|The Imperial Badge is the official seal and coat-of-arms of both Military Household and Imperial Guard. The His Majesty's Own Imperial Military Household is the military part of the imperial household. Like the rest of the imperial household, the military household is under the authority of the Minister of the Imperial Civil House, but it depends on the First Adjutant for its budget and operational activity. The Imperial Military Household is the largest organization within the Imperial Household, built on purely ideological basis. The Imperial Military Household distinguishes itself from the Imperial Armed Forces and other organizations of the Empire through its structure of ranks, insignias and uniforms. The Military Household is placed above the common imperial legal system. The special jurisdiction of the Military Household determines that the its men can be convicted of crimes and transgressions only by disciplinary officers and courts of the Household itself. This ensures the entire organization of the Military Household immunity from ordinary legal proceedings. Are part of the Imperial Military Household His Majesty's Adjutants, the General Military Orders, the Imperial Guard, the Military Knights of Jinavia and the Superintendent General of Security Services of Imperial person. Each branch of the Imperial House Military has its own internal division. His Majesty's Adjutants His Imperial Majesty's Suite is a Court unit of personal aides to the Russian Emperor, who usually are officers of the Army or the Gendarmerie. The aides to the Emperor are assigned honorary title of Adjutant; it was used in parallel with existing personal military, court or civil rank or title. The First Adjutant is Commandant of the Imperial Military Household; in the performance of the service is supported by Senior Adjutant Officers, coming from the Armed Forces or the Imperial Guard but do not belonging to them. The Praetorian Prefect is always the First Adjutant of the Emperor. Military Knights The Military Knights of Jinavia are retired officers receiving a pension and an apartment on the Imperial Palace. They ensure the liturgical services and support for the Palace Chapel. Are commanded by a retired senior officer, the Governor of the Military Knights of Jinavia. Military General Orders Military General Orders are the main non-line combatant branch of the Imperial Military Household and constitute the reference and coordination section of the whole Military Household. Most of the personnel of the Orders lives and works in other branches of state government or the Imperial Civil Household. Orders are divided into four main categories. * First Class: Security organizations of the Military Imperial House, part of the Orders; * Second Class: Full members of the central departments of the main Military General Orders; * Third Class: Part-time volunteers of the regional units of General Orders Military; * Fourth Class: Honorary Members of the Imperial Military Household, of the Reserve or otherwise inactive personnel. A third of the members of the General Orders Military is composed of First and Second Class full members: they receive the salary and are employed permanently in the departments and perform the duties of the House Military Imperial as their primary occupation. Central organization The Office of Personnel is the office of central storage for all officers and potential officers of the House Military Imperial. It is divided into two main departments: * Department for personnel data ** Central Archives ** Ability Awards and Achievement ** Office of Disciplinary Affairs and Awards * Department for honorary and potential officers. The General Court of Justice is the legal department of the Casa Imperial Military. It is responsible for the formulation of laws and codes to be adhered to by all members of the House Military, as well as the administration of internal justice. Full members also manage the 5 Regional Courts of Justice of the Territorial Orders and the Central Court of Justice. Crusader Force The Crusader Force is a special unit of Military General Orders, performing a double role of parallel foreign intelligence service and internal/external special force, of about 800 men. It is tasked with exporting Imperial ideology and is responsible for extraterritorial operations of the Military General Orders. The Crusader Force reports directly to the Emperor jointly to the Praetorian Prefect. The force is active in several countries and is organized into twelve different directorates based on geographic location and political affiliation. While enjoying of an elevate degree of independence, the unit is not independent at all: the Forxe is subject to strict military discipline, controlled by the Imperial Military Household hierarchy and, ultimately, by the Emperor. The Crusader Force comprises three other special units, the Aquila and the Vanguard Group and the Arihant Battalion. Aquila Group Aquila Group is an elite, stand-alone component of Jinavian Imperial Guard and the dedicated counter-terrorism task-force of the Imperial Guard. Aquila Group is organized under the Military General Orders, and tasked specifically with responding, preventing, and thwarting acts of terrorism or political subversion. Group members are often requested by other imperial organizations in order to provide operational guidance in situations that are either unique or highly complex in nature. The unit is authorized to act under the direct control and sanction of His Majesty, being at once available for expanded police duties, essentially paramilitary applications, and/or additional covert military operations. Vanguard Group Vanguard Group is a Jinavian Imperial Guard dedicated special forces unit specialised in deep penetration, sabotage, universal direct and covert action, protection of embassies and espionage cell activation in case of war. Most of the Vanguard operatives master two or three foreign languages since they are intended to act in foreign countries, deep behind enemy lines. Vanguard operatives undergo special training related to improvised or special explosive devices, permitting them to use "terrorist-like" tactics to carry out their operations. Physical training includes close hand combat, parachute training, diving, underwater combat techniques, climbing, and alpine rope techniques. Arihant Battalion The Arihant Battalion is the parachute unit of the Imperial Guard. The unit of parachutists is employed in dangerous actions behind enemy lines, often in support and belting of both Aquila and Vanguard Groups. The unit consits of several subordinate companies and platoons: * Battalion Headquarters Company ** Supply Platoon ** Communications Platoon *** Motorcycle-dispatch Squad ** Maintenance Platoon ** Parachute Rigger Platoon * Three Parachute Companies ** Three Parachute Platoons *** Three Rifle Squads *** Three Sub-machinegun Squads *** Mortar Squad *** Communications Squad * Parachute Heavy Weapons Company ** Machine-gun Platoon ** Mortar Platoon ** Flamethrower Platoon ** Anti-tank Platoon His Majesty's Own Protection Command The Protection Command is the Command that provides protective security to Imperial Family both nationally and internationally. The Command has responsibility for guarding the Imperial residences. The branch also offers protection for foreign Heads of State visiting Jinavia, and co-operates with Military Police and Imperial Security Department. The Official for Security of the Person is the office of the Imperial Household in charge of coordinating the activities and services for the protection of the Emperor, the Imperial Family and residences, including temporary ones. The Superintendent is responsible for an official appointed by the Emperor on the proposal of First Adjutant, who is the operational and functional senior officer. May be appointed Chief Superintendent: * Senior Prefects * General Officers of the Armed Forces of the minimum rank of General of Brigade or equivalent and not exceeding Corps General or equivalent. The Chief Superintendent directs the planning and coordination of security services. He is assisted by is assisted by two Deputy Directors selected by himself within the Gendarmerie personnel. Under the Superintendence is framed Bureau of Public Security. The Bureau has the task of supervision, discipline and administration of personnel of the Gendarmerie in service throughout the Imperial Household and depends on the Superintendent for that regards protection duties. The Imperial Guard provides the Close Protection Group, while the nearer area is manned by intelligence and Gendarmerie. * Imperial Escort Company * Palace Intervention Company * Protection and Evacuation Battalion * Important Personality Escort Group * Marine Company * Land Veichles Company * Company K9 * Rapid Reaction Unit Territorial organization The bulk of Military General Orders formations are gathered in part-time spread throughout the Empire. The members of the territorial units meet in uniform at given days, as well as participate in various public liturgies. The Gendarmerie may, upon authorization of the Praetorian Prefect, apply for assistance by the units. Territorial units of the Imperial House Military Orders are organized into Territorial Orders, District Commands and Territorial Legions. They are paid a reduced salary, except for the commanders of each division. * Territorial Order: The Order Commands are the main administrative division of Military General Orders. Dealing with medical training and protection of territorial units and the preparation of technical units equipped with specialized high-level alongside the Imperial Guard. Commanders of the Order are known under the simple title of Commander. There are 7 territorial order. * District Command: The district commands have the same duties of Order Commands, but at a lower level. Are classified by a numbering, where orders have territorial names. There are 28 district commands. * Territorial Legions: The Territorial Legion is the main territorial unit of Military General Orders. The Legions are organized on a regimental strength, each with its own serial number and the name of a local imperial hero. There are 84 Territorial Legions. ** Imperial Cohort: The Imperial Cohorts are sub legional formations, usually in three or four per Legion. ** Imperial Maniple: The Imperial Maniple is formation at the company level and basical unit of Military General Orders for grouping the territory. Orders keep 3 Cavalry Territorial Districts and 12 Cavalry Regiments that are organized as, respectively, District Commands and Territorial Legions, but are distinguished by the different insignia on the uniform flow. They are intended as a reference for the high nobility and peerage and depend on the orders within which are set up. Night Shadows "Night Shadows" is the name given to the Imperial Guard stay-behind and Götterdämmerung organization, consisting in commando forces which would operate behind enemy lines as the enemy advance and defeat through Jinavia. The Night Shadows is a clandestine guerrilla organization comprising irregular Imperial Guard partisans. The Night Shadows, however, also consist of uniformed troops. The core of Night Shadows are legitimate uniformed Imperial Guard formations trained to engage in clandestine operations behind enemy lines, using partisans' guerrilla tactics. The main objective of the Night Shadows is to continue fighting underground even after the surrender of the Imperial government and the Jinavian military: therefore, the Night Shadows represent the purest and most genuine spirit of Imperial doctrine and ideology. Commanders of the Territorial Orders must suggest suitable recruits, who then are trained at secret locations. Night Shadows recruit only from most fanatic members of Territorial Orders. These recruits are specially trained in guerrilla tactics and in terrorist activities. The tactics available to the organization include sniping attacks, arson, sabotage, and assassination. Training includes such topics as the production of home-made explosives, manufacturing detonators from common articles, and every member is trained in how to jump into a guard tower and strangle the sentry in one swift movement, using only a metre of string. The Night Shadows have at their disposal a vast assortment of weapons. Some hidden weapon depots are buried trough the country to be used by the Night Shadows in their terrorist actions after the defeat of the Empire. It is keen to remark that the Night Shadows do not have any intent to raise a people insurgency: they are intended to fight until the death, looking for a bloody end of their lives and a magnificent twilight of the gods. The Night Shadows are fully "desperadoes", fanatics ready to live in forests and mountains as nomad bands. Their arms and tactics are intended to arse themselves on the funeral pyre of the then-former Imperial regime after the fall of the last Emperor. Imperial Guard The Jinavian Imperial Guard are military units serving as personal guards of the Emperor of Jinavia. Xavier the Savante founded the first such units of all services to replace the politically-motivated Praetorians. It acts as bodyguard and tactical reserve force and consists of a Staff, an administrative department, the Corps of cavalry, artillery, infantry, as well as military police and health. The duties of the Imperial Guard are only partly ceremonial, providing constant protection of the Sovereign and frequent participation in all armed conflicts. The protection and safety of the Emperor, his family, the Imperial Household and Emperor's authority, and the police sourveillance of imperial residences, and completion of other services are the responsibility of the Imperial Guard. Membership The ranks are composed of a large majority of nobles, including non-titled ones, although some units are drawn from elite units of the Imperial Armed Forces. At recruitment is required a minimum height of 1.95 meters for Grenadiers and Guards of Honour, 1.88 meters for the other units and pure Aryan ancestry since 1750 for the officers, since 1800 for soldiers, specific and adequate sanitation. The Imperial Guardsmen are required to demonstrate perfect health: the smallest lack of vision in front snaps exclusion: the Guard is a militia that must reflect all the Olympic rules. In addition to physical requirements and noble blood, every soldier of the Imperial Guard must keep a book on which note specific family events and family relationships. To be admitted to the Guard a soldier has to having taken at least ten years of service in the Imperial Armed Forces, having taken in fighting an irreproachable conduct, being of good character and be graduated with honors from the training institutes or by the Military Academy. Ideology and training At the Academy of the Guard all candidates are provided of ideal and ideological training of the highest severity. Iron discipline is freely and happily accepted. Team spirit and constant camaraderie disengage them from any caste pride. Heroism is the ruling law. The heroic conception of duty is enhanced by magnificent evocation of past glories. Serving as a model for other troops, the Imperial Guard must be blameless, reinforcing cohesion among other units with their mere presence and conduct. The discipline is harder and nastier than in the Imperial Armed Forces. On the spiritual level, the warrior ethic that nourishes greater combat capability of the Imperial Guard is the manifestation of the internal values to any form of initiation warrior. Imperial Guard training emphasizes ruthlessness, near-suicidal disregard for personal safety, and the use of cruelty as a standard weapon in order to weaken opponents with terror. The Imperial Guardsman fights in the name of loyalty to their race, Empire and the Emperor, where lives in the essence of Indo-European blood. The Imperial Guardsman is the new man who claims spiritual values, aristocratic, hierarchical and warriors. Any Imperial Guardsman arrives at an existential stake in their lives, and gradual combustion within themselves, through the cold excision of emotional impulse and instinct of preservation. For the Imperial Guard no fear, because fear of a slave who has not passed his life, therefore, he is the ruler of death. He, therefore, is suitable for enrollment in the warrior aristocracy leading the war. For the Imperial Guardsman combat is intended only as a practice still direct annihilation of the enemy, ready to do worse against anyone who wants to hurt him. In a political soldier, as every member of the Imperial Guard is, purity justifies any hardness, disinterest justifies every trick, while the impersonal nature impressed to the fight dissolves all moralistic concern. Winter Solstice The Imperial Guard replaces the pagan celebration of winter solstice, which falls on Dec. 21 to Christian celebrations of 24 and 25 December. The winter solstice is said the shortest day of the year, "the day that is not a day" because it marks the point of fracture between an half-year and the other: the sun touches the lowest point of the horizon, so this is the longest day with the shadows. It is said that its night is the longest, and the darkest, of the year. Symbolic element of this new pagan festival of the Imperial Guard is the "Light of Yule" which is officially delivered personally selected by the Praetorian Prefect and the possession of this lamp is registered in the state of service of those who had received it. In case of lack of respect for the principles of the Imperial Guard, the lamp should be returned. The winter solstice is not celebrated in the family but within the units of the Imperial Guard. The highest-ranking officer lights the Christmas-tree candles with the top candle resting on top of the "Light of Yule," with a solemn act. The small flame that is burning inside the lamp is a symbol of the year is ending in his last hour. The greater flame on top of the lamp comes on at the precise moment when the new year begins its course. Each Imperial Guard who has a pure heart and clean can grow on and see the light of the new year. Golden, Crimson and Silver Guard The Guard is composed of three echelons. The Golden Guard comprises some of the finest soldiers in Jinavia. The Crimson Guard is composed of veterans from the war campaigns. The Silver Guard consists of the very best of the annual intake of conscripts, and it is not considered to be of quite the same caliber of the senior Guards, although its units are still superior to the normal line regiments. Order of battle The Imperial Guard has a total force of 210,000 men at arms. It is composed of two Corps (for a grand-total of six divisional-level Legions) and by the Special Imperial Guard. The Special Imperial Guard is only composed by the Golden Guard echelon, while all three echelons compose the two remaining Corps. 1st Imperial Guard Corps The 1st Corps is stationed around and in Saint Basilsburg, but not in Imperial Palace. * 1st Imperial Guard Legion "Felix" ** 1st Armoured Regiment (Musketeers of the Guard) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 2nd Armoured Regiment (Garde du Corps) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 3rd Mechanized Regiment (Carabiniers-à-Cheval) *** 3 Mechanized Battalions *** 2 Armoured Battalions ** 4th Artillery Regiment (Sýntagma ti̱s Af̱toú Megaleióti̱tas) *** 4 Artillery Battalions * 2nd Imperial Guard Legion "Vicitrix" ** 5th Armoured Regiment ("Livgardet") *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 6th Armoured Regiment ("Hartschiere") *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 7th Mechanized Regiment ("Væringjar") *** 3 Mechanized Battalions *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Armoured Battalion ** 8th Artillery Regiment ("Hans Majestets Garde") *** 4 Artillery Battalions * 3rd Imperial Guard Legion "Invicta" ** 9th Armoured Regiment (Garde-Kürassier-Regiment) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 10th Armoured Regiment (Chevalier Guard regiment) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 11th Mechanized Regiment (Grenadiers' and Rifles Guard Regiment) *** 3 Mechanized Battalions *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Armoured Battalion ** 12th Artillery Regiment (Guard Jaeger Regimen) *** 4 Artillery Battalions 2nd Imperial Guard Corps The 2nd Corps is deployed all around Jinavia, and guards special (or secret) installations or Imperial Estates and feuds. * 4th Imperial Guard Legion "Juliana Prima" ** 13th Armoured Regiment (Emperor's Own Cuirassiers Regiment) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 14th Armoured Regiment (Horse Grenadier Guards) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 15th Mechanized Regiment (Excubitores Regiment) *** 3 Mechanized Battalions *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Armoured Battalion ** 16th Artillery Regiment (Companion cavalry Regiment) *** 4 Artillery Battalions * 5th Imperial Guard Legion "Juliana Secunda" ** 17th Armoured Regiment (Manglabitēs Regiment) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 18th Armoured Regiment (Hicanati) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 19th Mechanized Regiment (Spatharii Regiment) *** 3 Mechanized Battalions *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Armoured Battalion ** 20th Artillery Regiment (Paramonai Regiment) *** 4 Artillery Battalions * 6th Imperial Guard Legion "Celerissima" ** 21th Armoured Regiment (Equites singulares Augusti) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 22th Armoured Regiment (Celeres Regiment) *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Mechanized Battalion ** 23th Mechanized Regiment (Corazzieri Guardie dell'Imperatore Regiment) *** 3 Mechanized Battalions *** 2 Armoured Battalions *** 1 Armoured Battalion ** 24th Artillery Regiment *** 4 Artillery Battalions Special Imperial Guard The Special Imperial Guard consists of the navy and marine branch, the most elite units, and of the Honour Guard. It is a Corps-level command. The Special Imperial Guard carries out close-security duties and special services, alongside with Imperial Security Department and the 2nd Military Police Group. *'Emperor's Own Legion' (internal security duties, directly available at all times) ** Regiment "Hesperia" ** Regiment "Lord Protector" ** Regiment "Ultor" ** Regiment "Caesar" ** Gendarmerie Regiment of the Guard (military police) "Javidan Guard" *'Naval Strike Group "''Invincible"' ** Supreme NSG Commander ** Imperium-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier "''Imperator", flagship of the battle group, with the commanding admiral on board. ** Carrier Air Wing One. *** Air Squadrons 1-9 ** Destroyer Squadron "Impieratar" ** Three Kogot'-class amphibious ships (KAS-1, KAS-2, KAS-3) *** 1st Marine Regiment ** Two Spatha-class guided missile cruisers, equipped with Longa Manus ballistic missiles for long-range strike capability (Durandal, Excalibur). ** Three Sagitta-class guided missile destroyers, used primarily for anti-aircraft and anti-submarine warfare ** Two Shark-class attack submarines (Ferox, Grim). ** One Behemoth-class cruise missile submarine (Phalanx) ** One Behemoth-class ballistic missile submarine (Destinus) ** Two combined ammunition, oiler and supply ships. *'Honour Guard': within the Honour Guard a Joint Security Unit is established, co-operating directly with the His Majesty's Own Protection Command Director. ** Guards Battalion, on three Companies *** Yeomen Warders of His Majesty’s Palaces and Fortresses *** Yeomen of the Guard *** Honourable Corps of Gentlemen at Arms ** 1st Honour Guard Regiment ** 2nd Honour Guard Regiment ** 3rd Honour Guard Regiment ** 4th Honour Guard Regiment Castles of the Guard Most capable officers have access to the three Castles of the Guard , which form the Students in all disciplines of higher national administration in order to continuously provide hierarchies capable and faithful administration of the Empire. The political education school lasts three-year. Castles students are hand-selected students from the Imperial Guard. The students are to be the uppermost ruling "blue-bloods" of the Empire. In addition to learning political materials, these students also are exposed to further military and military-like training efforts, beyond the Guard-level. A Castle of the Guard, containing approximately 1.000 students (identified as Junkers), contains the following structure: * Castle Commandant * Adjutant * General Staff of the Castle * Instructors and teachers: ** 1 Community leader ** 4 Readiness Officers (each manages 250-300 personnel) ** 10 Hundred Leaders (each manages approximately 100 students) ** 25 Block Leaders (each manages approximately 50 students, 5 in reserve) Imperial Guard ranks and insignia Related Voices * Jinavian monarchy * Jules IX of Jinavia * Coronation of the Jinavian Emperor Category:Jinavia